The Little Alpha - Part 18 - The Wedding Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Astrid arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Astrid sits down, starting to cry. Verne walks over to the former mer-wolf and feels sorry for her.) (A tear rolls down Astrid's face and falls onto the water's surface. Elvis started shedding tears as well.) (Cut to Marcel flying and humming the wedding theme to himself until he hears Kate's voice.) (He sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To his surprise, this is not Astrid at all! This is Ruffnut.) *Ruffnut/Vanessa: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Ruffnut is in the dressing room. She is now wearing a white camisole, a matching petticoat, and bloomers with black ballet platforms.) *Ruffnut/Vanessa: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Ruffnut takes a hairpin out of her fur and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Marcel's shock. The macaw gulps in horror.) *Ruffnut/Vanessa: Soon I'll have that little mer-wolf And the ocean will be mine (She laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Ruffnut is really Terra the wolf witch in disguise.) *Marcel/Scuttle: (horrified) The wolf witch! Oh no! She's gonna... I gotta... (he runs at the window, only to ram into it. Then he flies off to where Astrid and the others are.) Kate! Kate! Kate. I was flying. Of course I was flying. And I saw that the watch...er, the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Verne and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Verne on the dock before letting the reptile go) THE VIKING IS MARRYING THE WOLF WITCH IN DISGUISE! *Verne Bunny/Sebastian: Are you sure about this? *Marcel/Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! *Elvis/Flounder: What are we gonna do!? (Astrid hears Terra's voice in her head as the sun drops.) *Terra/Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on her face, Astrid jumps in the water, but she realizes she can't swim well. So Verne cuts a rope with his teeth, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Verne/Sebastian: Kate, grab on to that. Elvis, get her to that boat as fast as your flippers can carry you! *Elvis/Flounder: I'll try. (Elvis swims with Astrid holding onto the barrel.) *Verne/Sebastian: I've gotta get to the western leader. He must know about this. *Marcel/Scuttle: What - What about me? What about ME? *Verne/Sebastian: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! *Marcel/Scuttle: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Verne had just said) That's it! (He runs off to rally various birds, fish, and animals.) *Marcel/Scuttle: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Hiccup and Ruffnut are walking down the aisle.) (Ruffnut notices that Dug is growling at her, but she kicks him in the face. Then she continues with a satisfied look on her face.) (Hiccup and Ruffnut stop in front of the old men, wearing a red and white cloths, red and white tall hat, and brown eyes. His is the priest "from Shrek". He is reading a book.) *Priest/Priest: Dearly beloved,... (Elvis is still pulling Astrid toward the ship.) *Elvis/Flounder: Don't worry, Kate. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. *Priest/Priest: Yes, um, do you, Hiccup, take Ruffnut to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? *Hiccup/Eric: (still under the spell) I do. *Priest/Priest: Eh, and do you,... (Birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Seals and pelicans throw some water and a lobster on Ruffnut. The lobster pinches her nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen starfish plop all over her body, causing her to shut up.) *Pries/Priest: Then by the power inves- *Ruffnut/Vanessa: (pulling the starfish off herself) Get away from me, you slimy little! (Now Ruffnut is being bounced like a ball by two seals and then is sent flying into the wedding cake.) (During that crazy time, Astrid climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Ruffnut, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until three dolphins jump up and spit water on her.) (Marcel squawks loudly in Ruffnut's face.) *Ruffnut/Vanessa: Oh, why you little! (she grabs the macaw by the neck and strangles him) (Meanwhile, Fishlegs is still holding onto Dug's leash, but the dog breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including The Porcupine "from Open Season." and Riley "also from Open Season").) (In the struggle, Dug bites Ruffnut in the butt, causing her to scream and Marcel to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Kate's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Kate's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats of to her, singing.) (Hiccup comes out of the spell as she sings, just as Fishlegs and the guests look at Astrid in surprise, including Ruffnut, who is angry.) (The sphere goes into Astrid's throat as she continues singing.) *Hiccup/Eric: Kate? *Astrid/Human Ariel: Hiccup. (Dug runs to Astrid, barking happily. She pets him in response.) *Hiccup/Eric: You-you can talk. Category:The Little Mermaid Parts